IMG Worlds of Adventure
IMG Worlds of Adventure is an indoor amusement park in the United Arab Emirates in Dubai. It is Dubai’s first mega themed entertainment destination. The park is divided into six "epic zones". Three of the six zones represent global brands Cartoon Network, Marvel, and Gingo Animation, while IMG Boulevard and the Lost Valley – Dinosaur Adventure zones are original concepts created by the IMG Group. Novo Cinema is the sixth section of IMG Worlds of Adventure and agreement was signed between Novo Cinema and IMG World of Adventure in May 2015. IMG Worlds of Adventure is the largest temperature controlled indoor themed entertainment destination in the world, covering an area in excess of 1.5 million square feet. With the capacity to welcome more than 20,000 guests a day, the destination features roller coasters, thrill rides, and other attractions based on popular Cartoon Network characters, iconic Marvel Super Heroes, popular Gingo Animation characters and animatronic dinosaurs. Other facilities include a variety of themed retail stores and dining venues, and a 12-screen Novo cinema complex. IMG Worlds of Adventure is situated within City of Arabia, along Sheikh Mohammad Bin Zayed Road. History The park was built by the Ilyas and Mustafa Galadari (IMG) Group and is the world's largest indoor theme park. The park was part of the City of Arabia development project, a part of Dubailand, which was stalled due to the 2008 property crash. In April 2014, the park got a Dh1.2 billion loan from the Abu Dhabi Islamic Bank. The park itself is valued over Dh3.6 Billion. Developers predict that the park will welcome 10,000 visitors daily, and has the capacity to hold up to 20,000 daily. The complex was originally set to open in early 2014, has been since been delayed to late 2014, and again to August 31, 2016. The IMG Group stated in January 2014 that the foundations for the rides were nearly complete and that the structure of the building is complete. The park includes 21 themed rides. In December 2016, IMG Worlds announced the 2nd theme park called "IMG Worlds of Legends". The 2nd park will be adjacent to IMG Worlds of Adventure and is expected to have nine unique zones and attractions from other brands, such as Nickelodeon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob SquarePants), Ubisoft (Assassin's Creed, Raving Rabbids, Just Dance), Saban Brands (Power Rangers), Pokémon, Mattel (Barbie, Hot Wheels, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, Mega Bloks), The Anime Zone (including Toei Animation (Dragon Ball Z & One Piece) and TV Tokyo (Naruto)), Cartoon Network (We Bare Bears), Legends of Arabia, and Lost Valley – Dinosaur Adventure. Themed areas The park contains four themed areas, called "Epic Zones". The park also contains a 12-screen cinema. Falcon's Creative Group was the primary firm involved in master planning process. Cartoon Network Cartoon Network is one of the zones and based on cartoon characters from Cartoon Network. It contains the world's first 5D Ben 10 cinema and the largest Ben 10 store in the world. Attractions * The Powerpuff Girls - Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage * Ben 10: 5D Hero Time * Adventure Time - The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake-monorail * The Amazing Ride of Gumball-a dark ride * LazyTown Live Shows * CN Live Stage Show Restaurants and Shops * CN Feast * Mr. Smoothy * Richard’s Around the World Café * Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito * Cartoon Network Classics * Cartoon Network Store * The Amazing World of Gumball - The Store * Lazy Store * Ben 10 - Universe Marvel Marvel is another of the themed zones based on characters from Marvel (The Walt Disney Company) It was announced that this zone would feature the 3D media-based attraction, "Avengers: Battle of Ultron." The announcement made in early June, 2015, was made one month after the release of Marvel Studios' anticipated film Avengers: Age of Ultron in early May, 2015. Attractions * Avengers: Battle of Ultron * Hulk: Epsilon Base 3D * Spider-Man: Doc Ock’s Revenge * Thor Thunder Spin * Avengers Flight of the Quinjets Restaurants and Shops * Tony's Skydeck * Chang’s Golden Dragon * Mama Scano’s Of Yancy Street * Downtown Shawarma * Marvel Universe * Empire News and Comics * Avengers Exchange * Epsilon Command * Daily Bugle Company Store * Marvel Vault Gingo Animation Gingo Animation is the third of the themed zones and is based on characters from Gingo Animation. The zone contains the world's largest Gingo-themed store. Attractions * Gabriel Garza 3D Experience * Hatty: Weasel Express * Planetokio: Collect Alien Havoc * Metro Cone Madness Restaurants and Shops * Gingo Café * Roge’s Diner * Hatty’s Weasel-tastic Food Shack * Rai Rai Ken * Gingo Animation Store * Iken’s Workshop * Metro Store Lost Valley-Dinosaur Adventure Lost Valley-Dinosaur Adventure is an original intellectual property created for IMG Worlds of Adventure. This zone includes animatronic dinosaurs and roller coasters. Attractions * The Velociraptor * Forbidden Territory * Predator * Dino Carousel * Adventure Fortress Restaurants and Shops * Spice Valley * Carnivore Hut * 360 Express * The Explorer’s Supply * Raptor Outpost * LV Retail Cart IMG Boulevard IMG Boulevard is the fifth zone and welcomes and sets up guests for the other three zones. Attractions * The Haunted Hotel Restaurants and Shops * Popcorn Factory * Boulevard Gourmet * Samosa House * Flavors of Arabia * The Coffeehouse * Haunted Hotel Store * World of Candy * IMG Emporium * Adventure Photography Novo Cinema On 10th of the May 2015 Novo Cinema Signed and agreement with IMG World of Adventure for opening 12 Multiplex screens cinema in IMG World of Adventure. The lavish novo 7 star comfort which is complete with retail and dining offers.Category:Theme park attractions Category:Amusement parks